The goal of this core facility is to provide the technical support for the performance of the variety of RIAs required by the individual projects of the Program. The rationale for establishing this core is multifold. First, we will centralize most of the RIAs in one laboratory. Second, we will not duplicate supplies and efforts. Third, the data generated by this core facility will foster scientific exchange between individual laboratories. Lastly, the core director has over fifteen years of experience in developing and using RIAs specific for POMC-derive peptides, as well as many other peptide hormones. Virtually all of the studies within measure the POMC-derived peptides, ACTH, beta-endorphin, the alpha and beta-melanocyte stimulating hormones (CLIP) corticotropin- like-intermediate-lobe-peptide, as well as assist Project VI assaying CRH, SST, ANP, AVP and oxytocin.